This invention is in the field of tensioning devices for load binding straps. The invention is for a portable detachable side mounting load strap rotary tensioning device for tensioning a load binding strap extending over a load and attached to either side of a flat bed or other load support. More particularly this invention is for a portable detachable side mounting load strap rotary tensioning device used to increase the tension of a load binding strap which is already in tension.
A problem exists when a conventional fixed strap winch attached to one side of a flat bed is used to tension a load binding strap to the flat bed to restrain a load or object that is cylindrical, divisible or compressible. When one side of a load binding strap is fastened to one side of a flat bed and the free end of a load strap is placed over a load or object and then inserted into the industry standard fixed strap winch and tensioned, the load is pulled toward or tilted toward the side of the flat bed on which the fixed winch is mounted. This movement or tilting of the load can lead to a destabilizing effect on the load. For example, when the load is pulled towards the side of the flat bed to which the fixed winch is attached, a sharp turn in direction of the road on which the flat bed is being transported in the direction in which the load has moved or is tilted can lead to a further shifting of the load.
The portable detachable side mounting load strap rotary tensioning device of the invention is slid transversely over the side of a load binding strap opposite the end of the load binding strap extending through a conventional fixed winch located below a flat bed. Once the detachable side mounting load strap tensioning device is located on the load strap, tension is applied to the load binding strap on the anchor side of the flat bed to even tension pull on the cylindrical, divisible or compressible load, centering the cylindrical, divisible or compressible load on the flat bed.